Droid Empire
The Droid Empire is recognized as the strongest military force only challenged to that of the Kid Army. They were first organized immediately following the ending of the Death Age Olympics on Pluto. Where the then Monarchy of Pluto, Jace. Along with his council began a solar expedition leading them to Neptune where they came face to face that a growing Empire could need a much beefier military force. The Empire has a massive history of allowing the corrupt military minded take complete control of situations that do not call for them to be in. Leading to countless combat forces being easily entrusted and failing to be recognized by that of their superiors as well. Differences In Mecha Olympics, it shows off that the people of Pluto while are one of the most technologically advanced in terms of brain power, they lack the means of resources to establish any sort of ground of military goods. Leading to them having to use the reserved troops more and more to contribute to the lacking military processing power. With a massive gender divide of troops, this led to gender mixing troops getting more and more involved on the frontlines, which was against the military code of Pluto. Later on, confirmed in Kid Wars: Command Journal. The Droid Empire of Mars has a more Human like population, which were far more organized and prepared to die than the Plutonian population were. This led to a long series of battles, eventually proving that the Human fighters were superior to that of the Plutonians. The Mars battalion, unlike the Plutonian battalion, didn't rely to much on the use of Droids to fight their battles and instead used the population of the Humans as combat troops, instead of the native Marshin. Religion The Droid Empire has had a series of issues regarding religon, iconically the most praised religion of the Droid Empire is that of Forcement Heart which was the main use of morale during the first few years of the war, this came to change immediately following the destruction of the Holy City of 'Force' which doubted the religious attributes of the Empire. # Forcement Heart 67% # Cylius 20% # Faittaiah 3% # Other 10% More than half of supreme command of the Droid Empire find the discussion of Religion to be forbidden, unless it consists of that of Forcement Heart. It was a struggle for more of the troops who were religious to hide their faith as one of the common tests of the Droid Empire was a test of Faith. Joshua's intervention on the discussion of religion was the ultimatum that showed a new era was coming. "Put your faith in your heart and your courage where your soul should be! Hail to your savior and guardian of life! They will lead you to your salvage! While you live, Fight for your faith with the coat of arms we can give onto you!" - Joshua Harvey Joshua was recognized as the turning point, as in 1996 the Droid Empire was facing heavy defeat after defeat, when Joshua made his presence known to the massive fleet. His era was iconic for the restoration of faith. Politics The Droid Empire outlawed all forms of Political parties and enacting the 'Independent class' party, which was a sentiment that meant the only party that truly matters is that of the Military and the Imperial Council. This was meant with shrugs and awes around the occupied Droid Territories in the galaxy. Solar System War After 3 years of careful planning, creation of the massively large Droid Imperial Fleet which had a mass of 50,000 ships hovering over Pluto and a total of 3000 Ships heading to Earth and Uranus. The invasion of Earth caught the people in shock and awe in 1990. Leading to conquest after conquest as the Earth Forces were too ill-prepared for such an aggressive new foe. However, the invasion of Uranus is where the pain was felt critically, unlike the Invasion of Earth where it was primarily Droids who were attacking the planet, the Uranus attempt was led by Plutonians who failed to calculate the actual population mass of Uranus. Revealed in the Imperial Council that the invasion of Uranus failed immediately, the troops struggled to get off of the Planet and here it is revealed the species of Uranus primarily only eats plants and other forces of non-meat substances. Making the Plutonian troops fearful of what was to come. Survivors were known to commit suicide than to be eaten alive at the hands of their enemies. Hearing the land invasion of Uranus was an absolute failure, the Droid Empire pressured for further efforts on Uranus with the eventual withdrawal of Plutonian troops from the planet. By 1994, every Plutonian Soldier had returned to their homeworld as a symbol of failure. While the efforts on Earth was nearly complicated at best, in 1991. The Kid Army had finally made their move and with their move made things for the Droid Empire heated up immensely. "Hail the Droid Empire! The Imperial throne is the only throne that will last until the end of time!" - Broadcast to boost the Droid Empires morale. The battle for Earth in 1992 pushed the then commanders of the Droid Empire to their absolute limit as they are dealing with opponents who not only beat them on Uranus but had more than enough fire power to send them back to the stone ages. In 1993 the planet Mars had agree'd to side with the Droid Empire with their own Czar, Daniel. Daniel would allow the construction of Droids on Mars as well as proved to be effective as his military personal would show off how 'limited' the people of Earth are, as most of the Earths population is identitcal to the majority Marshin population. The battles would be ongoing with the deaths of Daniel and the enemies complete commander, Pheniox. Things now looked complex and for the first time in the Droid Empires history, a non-plutonian would be in charge of the Droid Empire, that of Joshua Harvey. His age lasted from 1996 - 1999 where he would eventually win the battle for Earth and the closure of a 9 year war for the Planet, pressured by Scorpin, Gemo, and Commander Droid. He laid his arms down and allowed the people of Pluto to continue with their objective to win the battle of Uranus. Uranus-Droid Wars Following the victory over Earth, the people of Pluto wanted to get back at the people of Uranus personally for their miserable display in the first few years of the Solar System War. The people of Uranus cut off from their main supply chain was vulnerable to any sort of outside intervention. Surrounded by both the forces of Mars and Pluto. This incoming attack and act of revenge was the perfect stable needed to end a long drawn out battle. The main leader of the Uranus operation was Prince Capri, who wanted to level the planet completely. He allowed the use of a 'total war' scenario. Allowing the use of any sort of weapon imaginable, including defective and prototypes to be allowed on the battlefield. Upon the first day of invasion of Uranus, the 50,000 ships formerly over Pluto, had shrunk to a total of 20,000. The Plutonian Armed guards assaulted and committed a list of war crimes that put the crimes committed on Earth within the 9 year war to shame. The Droid Empire had hit a heavy pocket in the "Moons and Rings" offensive created by the Kid Army of Uranus. As both sides were completely crippled and it was now a battle for stamina. While more and more troops would flood the scene it was becoming more and more evident that the long drawn out conflict was putting a damper in the Plutonian war chain. In 2002, commanded by both Gemo and Capri, they introduced the last major offensive on Uranus and the one that would cost them the war. The 'Battle of the Hive' offensive had begun. The Offensive was a massive success at first as the combined forces of the colonials from Earth, Marshin Droid Forces, Imperial Droid Forces, and the Plutonian Roalt Guards outnumbered and outmaneuvered the Uranian Force completely. Unexpectedly, the newer Droid models built on Mars were beginning to revolt and act a lot more human like. Throwing the battle plan out the window completely. The revolting troops committed mutiny and sabotage in order to stop the ongoing offensive. All Droid Imperial Forces were ordered to retreat and return to Orbit, where they would soon get the shocking revelation that the Kid Army had won in the Satellite Conflict and they would return to the war theater. Troop Branches The Droid Empire, like their counter part has a similar branch of units who fight exclusively for the Droid Empire. With selective other individuals who are regulated to fighting for other branches of the Droid Empire. Droid Trooper: The main combat battalion of Droids who are often seen throughout the Kid Wars series. Droid Sniper/A.I Eyes: Droid Imperial Sharp Shooter who is engaged with long ranged combat, these Droids are often mass produced in space shuttles from experienced combat troops. [ Plutonian Forces maintain this force at a mark of 30% of service duty ] Droid Heavy Fighter: Droid Imperial Demolition experts often carrying out Anti-Tank and Anti-War warfare with the weapons they're given. Droid Mechanic: Imperial Forces who are often relegated to hand to hand and or face to face combat methods and put up the pressure to fix and or create material suitable for the Droid Empire. Droid Peace Force: These combat troops are heavily reinforced with thicker layers of armor, while they are not as mobile as the other Droid classes they maintain the powers regulated to keeping civil disobedience down. [ Plutonian Forces maintain this force at a mark of 90% of service duty ] Droid Commando: The best of the best, these troops are often yanked immediately from combat usually maintaining the highest amount of kill counts and awards in the entire Droid Empire.[ Plutonian Forces maintain this force at a mark of 10% of service duty ] Droid Cosmic Class: Droids with ongoing life batteries to serve in space and under sea combat. Droid Asteroid Class: Droids who are often engaged in driving aircraft and land craft campaigns. These following classes are often given to volunteer troops or colonial adopted troops who have gave off their loyalty to the Droid Empire following their immediate occupation. Police Federalis'''t: Civil Defense force to withhold the law and order of the Droid Empire. '''Shadow Marked Federalist: Massive Anti-Ground forced often campaigning to subdue large scale militia against the Droid Empire. Volunteer Core: The Droid Imperial Invasion Force often playing a role in long term military objectives and to reinforce a sense of control and order with foreign born aid. Weapons of the Droid Empire References ''Mecha Olympics'''' - Kid Wars - Kid Wars: Year of the Commandos - Kid Wars: Command Journal '' Category:Droid Empire Category:Kid Wars Category:Age of Awakening Category:Age of Great Intention Category:War Category:Politics